


Illicit

by Dandalion



Series: Drabbles [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: College, Drabble, M/M, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-28
Updated: 2013-02-28
Packaged: 2017-12-03 20:48:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/702498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dandalion/pseuds/Dandalion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt certainly didn't expect this to be how he spent his first night away at college.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Illicit

**Author's Note:**

> I guess....warning for mild drug use?

     Not even ten minutes after settling into his freshman dorm room, and Kurt is already facing a problem: namely, the curly-haired, eyebrow pierced boy who is smoking a joint on Kurt’s roommate’s bed.

            “I’m going to ask you one last time and then I’m leaving and finding campus security,” Kurt says, sending a fierce glare at the boy-- _Blaine_  as he so helpfully supplied after blowing smoke in Kurt’s face.  “Leave my room.   _Now_.”

            “Awww, babe, you’re no fun,” Blaine teases, taking one last hit from his joint before stubbing it out and tossing it lazily in the direction of the trash bin.  He holds his breath while stretching out across the bed, crossing his ankles and putting his hands behind his head, finally blowing out the smoke slowly, his eyes roaming Kurt’s body the entire time.

            Kurt pointedly ignores the strip of skin that’s revealed of Blaine’s— _very_  well toned—stomach when he stretched and heads for the door, fully intending to keep his promise of finding security to remove this punk dickwad from his room.  Unfortunately, Blaine seems to have other plans.

            Before Kurt can even turn the door handle, a body is pressed up against his back, and he gasps and shudders far more pleasantly that he meant to.  Blaine leaves him enough room to turn around and face him before crowding in and shoving him fully against the door with nowhere to go.

            He  _means_  to protest when Blaine starts running the very tip of his tongue along his jaw, he really does, but it’s impossible to do so when he’s never been touched— _or wanted or desired or pleasured_ —like this.

            “So, beautiful…what do you say to going for a dip in the pool with me?”  Blaine whispers hotly in his ear, tracing the shell as Kurt swallows his moans.

            “I—I though that, um, the pools weren’t open at ni—iight!” Kurt manages to get out before losing all ability to speak due to Blaine sucking  _hard_ , right on his pulse point, and it feels so good that it  _hurts_.

            “Mmmmm that’s right babe, they’re not.  We’d get in a lot of trouble if we got caught,” Blaine murmurs against Kurt’s neck, lightly licking at the most likely huge, dark hickey he sucked there.  Kurt’s breaths are shallow and his eyes snap open when he feels Blaine’s mouth leave his skin, only to find those honey-amber eyes staring right into his own blue ones.

            “So what’s the verdict, babe?  Wanna break the law with me?”

            Kurt doesn’t even contemplate it as he takes Blaine’s hand, ignoring the other boy’s smirk and allowing himself to be pulled away from the door and out into the hall.

            So much for a normal college experience.

**Author's Note:**

> This one was a lot of fun to write ;D


End file.
